INSOMNIO
by Asuka Karura Pavito
Summary: Hikaru no puede dormir asi que busca una mejor forma para poder dormir como una roca XD HXK yaoi lemon n.n pasen por fis!


NIHAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A decir verdad este es el primer fan fic que he escrito y ya se que he publicado otros pero este fue el primero que escribi espero que les guste n.n  


En estos dias estoy escribiendo varios fan fics que tambien son yaoi uno es lemon claro (lo se me obsesione con el lemon soy una pervertida!!!!!! xD) pero aun asi espero que les agrade mi trabajo pero tratare de apurarme con mis fics para que los lean y ya estoy ansiosa para terminarlos y que uds. los lean n.n

**Adevertencia: **Este fic es YAOI CON LEMON asi que es preferible que lo lean personas que sean mayores de edad (jaja y yo tengo 15 xD)

**Diclaimer: **Lo se OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB NO ES MIO T-T pero pronto lo sera me sacare la loteria y comprare los derechos XD bueno no pues pero lo tome prestado un ratito n.nU

* * *

_**  
**_

Insomnio

Por: AsukaKaruraPavito

Aun lado y hacia otro lado Hikaru Hitachiin no podía conciliar el sueño. Su pequeño hermano dormía profundamente, quien no prestaba ninguna reacción por los movimientos del mayor.

-¡¡maldita sea¡¿Por qué no me puedo dormir?! . Decía entre dientes. No podía cerrar los ojos ni por un segundo.

-lo peor de todo, es que esta noche hace mucho calor. No entiendo por que Kaoru puede dormir con esas sabanas tan calurosas. Auque lo que no me queda claro es esta sensación, no me explico que es. Es cierto estoy enamorado de mi propio hermano gemelo, pero esto que estoy sintiendo es muy diferente a lo que sentía hace una semana. Aunque le dije que lo quería y el me respondió de la misma manera, pero no tuve la oportunidad de tener un beso suyo. En este instante siento como mi respiración se agita y puedo ver claramente ese tono carmín en mis mejillas.

Un gemido leve salio de su boca, ese gemido salio por sentir aquella exitacion recorrer en la parte baja del mayor. Hikaru se acerco a su hermanito y lo arazo dulcemente por la espalda, se mordió el labio ligeramente, pensando que tocar aquella fin piel palida pero calida era algo en verdad prohibido pero a decir verdad no le interesaba. Esta sensación no solo era por lujuria si no también por un cariño que tenía hacia su hermano y tal vez ha entendido un poco esta nueva experiencia.

Se acomodo mejor para quedar sobre kaoru y este a tal reacción violenta abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Hi… Hikaru que estas haciendo

-perdóname por lo que voy a hacer

Se acerco muy lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron dando así un tierno beso. Las manos de Hikaru se enlazaban con las de su hermano. El pequeño no sabia que hacer estaba con fundido, sus manos le temblaban, estaba temeroso por su primer beso y fue robado por su gemelo. El beso fue pequeño y se separaron.

-Hikaru… no podemos hacer esto.- Su respiración estaba agitada

-y dime por que no kao-chan

Los dedos de Hikaru jugaban con sus labios del menor.

-e...esta mal no debemos por que somos hermanos

-¡a mi no me importa!

Las manos de Hikaru exploraba su cuerpo del pequeño, kaoru no quería pero tal vez Hikaru lo iba a cambiar de opinión

-¡basta! Decía kaoru sonrojado

-tu boca dice no pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario

Kaoru no podia seguir ahogando los gemidos en su boca asi que no pudo y se escapo uno de su boca haciendo que Hiakru se sintiera mas confiado.

-No te tienes que resistir solo relajate y deja que yo me encargue de lo demas

Sus manos frias de Hikaru despojaron a su hermano de su ropa hasta tenerlo desnudo bajo el asi como siempre lo habia querido, pero ahora podia tocarlo pobra su piel lamer cada fragmento. Kaoru solo gemia con tales cricias era algo en verdad maravilloso lo que sentia el menor en su piel. Hikaru por fin llego al miembro del menor y con su lengua lo corrio dulcemente. Kaoru no resistia tanto placer, sus manos recorieron la cabeza de su hermano rogandole de esa forma mas de aquello.

Hikaru llego ala punta y lamidas mas violentantas

-Hi-ka...ahh... Hikaru por favor ya no me tortures mas

Hikaru se poso arriba de el y sus miembro se rozaban cada roze que con su piel era en verdad exitante y como tal efecto hizo que kaoru abriera sus piernas para que su hermno pudiera entrar en el. Asi que sin dudarlo entro en el menor, los gemidos del menor se convertian mas fuertes pero la boca de Hikaru interrupia aquellas melodias con un beso. Dandole la ultima embestida termino dentro de el y Hikaru obtuvo el orgasmo que tanto habia deseado.

El mayor contemplaba a kaoru como dormía tranquilamente. Al fin podía dormir. Cuando estuvo apunto de cerrar sus ojos, kaoru se acerco a su pecho para dormir sobre el.

-Hermano, te amo

Hikaru lo abrazo y musito

-yo también kaoru no podía dormir si no lo hacia de esta manera

* * *

Les gusto? espero que si la verdad estoy entrando en esto de los fics espero los comentarios!! n.n 

**_  
NOS LEEMOS EN LE PROXIMO!!!_**


End file.
